winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Galatea
Princess Galatea is the princess of Musa's homeworld, Melody. Appearance |-|Civilian= Galatea has long blond hair with sideswept bangs, a pale peach skin tone, and blue eyes. She wears a soft blue top under a soft lavender dress with a ruffly skirt and hanging ruffled tips of the sleeves and a large opening that shows the shirt under it outlined in ruffles with a vampire neck and connected soft lavender tights. She also wears a yellow crown with a gold diamond on the top and a black necklace with a gold diamond and two black hair bows in her hair. In Season 8, her hair is longer and some of her hair is in a braided bun at the top of her head. She wears a purple tiara with a yellow gem at the center. She wears a long blue skirt, and a white and pale purple top with a lot of ruffles and a high blue collar. Galatea - Civilian.jpg|Season 3 - 5 GalateaS8Civilian.png|Season 8 |-|Winx= Galatea wears a pale green ruffly dress that has two points at the end that cover lighter green ruffles and has a blue belt with a gold music note on it. Her hair bows have changed to lime green and she wears a blue head piece with a gold question mark on it, she also wears a pale yellow necklace. Her shoes are light yellow heels with gold laces going up her legs and hang off the sides. Her wings are pale yellow with gold trim and resemble treble clefs. Galatea Winx.jpg Personality Galatea appears to be a friendly person. She is brave and selfless being able to stand up to the Trix alone and she even tried to save the spells from the forbidden library even after Icy shattered her wings as well as telling Musa to leave her be so that she may escape from the fire. She can be authoritative though, using her status as a princess to command others, but it appears that she only uses it when she needs to, like towards the Trix. She also knows how to play every instrument and the name and purpose of every musical symbol. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= In The Mirror of Truth," when Musa walks into the room where Galatea is playing the musical instruments, she is amazed by the wonderful music that Galatea was composing. Musa introduces herself and is honored to meet the princess of her realm. ]] In "Alfea Under Siege," when a group of fairies split up to look for the Trix, Galatea spots them first. The Trix demand her to show them the room with spells Valtor demands. Galatea tries to send a message using sound waves, and it catches Bloom and Musa's attention. Musa explains that using sound waves is a way of communication, and that Galatea needs help. Galatea's wings are frozen and broken when Icy becomes mad at her. The Winx comes in time and fight off the Trix. When Darcy sets the library on fire, the Trix leave and Galatea rushes back into the fire to save the spell books. Musa rushes into the fire to save Galatea, and receives her Enchantix. With the help of Fairy Dust used by Musa with her new Enchantix, Galatea gets her wings back. |-|Season 5= ]] In "The Devourer," she is seen attending the Sovereign's Council at Domino palace. In "The Fall of Tritannus", she is seen at Andros palace attending the celebration of Tritannus's defeat. |-|Season 8= Magical Abilities Galatea, as Fairy of Melody, has music-based powers. Galatea can communicate via sound waves and levitate small objects such as instruments, which she can play in midair. Galatea can also shoot orbs of magical energy from her palms. Her magic is pink in color. Galatea may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *'Sound Sphere' Trivia *The name Galatea (Γαλάτεια: "she who is milk-white") means "White as milk" in Ancient Greek. **According to Greek Mythology, the King Pygmalion of Cyprus, carved the statue of a woman out of ivory but fell in love with it because of the statue's beauty. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, was touched by Pygmalion's love and his prayers to her and turned the statue into a living human being named Galatea. Pygmalion then married Galatea. **Galatea is also the name of a Nereid (a Nymph of the Sea) of Greek Mythology. Galatea and Acis, a young shepherd, loved each other but Polyphemus, a Cyclops, also loved Galatea and killed Acis out of jealousy. Devastated, Galatea then turned the blood of Acis into a river of Sicily, the Acis River which flows past Akion (Acium in Latin) near Mount Etna. **Galatea is also a name of a woman in Greek Mythology who was the wife of a man named Lamprus and who prayed to the Goddess Leto that her daughter becomes her son, and Leto changed the girl into a boy named Leucippus. **Galatea is also the name of a village in the North Island of New Zealand. *Erica Schroeder also voiced Piff and Daphne in the 4Kids dub. **Erica also voices Faragonda, Icy, Piff, Critty, and Squonk in the DuArt dub. *She, King Radius, Ligea, and Miele were the four characters whom the Winx saved to earn their Enchantix. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Melody Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Musa Category:Alfea Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Category:Princesses